Brothers
by fezzy242
Summary: Yugi and Bakura living in ancient Egypt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights pertaining Yugioh this is purely for fun

Millennium Friends

"Hey Yugi you coming out?"

" Yah one second Bakura" Yugi finished washing his face and looked at his reflection in the water. He had large pointy hair with blond parts coming down his face, he was small and had pale and creamy skin. Yugi stopped looking at the water and ran outside to his friend Bakura.

"Hey Yugi" Bakura said a huge grin on his face. Bakura was a little taller than Yugi and had hair the colour of snow coming down to his waist his skin had a nice beige colour about it. "Hey Bakura" replied Yugi "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we would get something to eat first then go exploring around the Pyramids"

"Sound like fun" said Yugi excitement creeping into his voice. He loved exploring around the pyramids. One time he and Bakura had found this lovely hot spring that was surrounded by walls and the only way you could get in was by crawling through this little tunnel. The sun was blazing down on them and mosquitoes were everywhere. Yugi saw the pyramid and wondered what it was like there. "Lets see how much money we have" said Bakura. They each pulled out a few measly coins

"We have enough for an apple" said Yugi brightly

"Yah" said Bakura with a lot less enthusiasm. They went over to the little stall that sold the apples and they bought one. They started walking towards the pyramid with Bakura staring glumly at the small dirty apple, while Yugi was whistling cheerfully.

They went to the hot spring first before heading out to explore some more. "I think we should explore the cavern today" said Bakura. "I'm not sure everyone says its haunted" said Yugi

"Don't believe them they say everything's haunted" replied Bakura.

CHAPTER 2

Bakura and Yugi made there way towards the cavern it wasn't that far from the hot spring but the heat was unbearable and it took them twice as long as it should have. By the time they reached it Ra was setting.

"We should go home it will be dark soon" Said Yugi

"Yugi can we please go too the cavern I don't know why but I think something important is going to happen"

"Fine" too the cavern I don't know why but I think something important is going to happen"

"Fine" Yugi huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any rights pertaining yugioh this is purely for fun.

CHAPTER 2

"There's the cavern".

"Finally" puffed Yugi. The walk had been hard and his feet were red and blistered, he was actually glad they made it to the cavern. The stood at the mouth of the cave, dusk had just set and a chill was seeping into their bones.

"Come on" whispered Bakura.

"Ok" Yugi had a strange feeling about this place and wasn't sure about going inside. They walked a little bit of the way in and suddenly they couldn't see anything.

"Yugi can you see?"

"No it's pitch black"

"OW! My foot!" Bakura shouted hopping around on the one that wasn't hurt.

"You okay Bakura"

"Yah I'm fine hey I think I see light"

"Where? Wait I can see it too" replied Yugi. They both walked towards the light like moths. They eventually reached it the light was coming from behind the door but they could still see it coming out from the cracks.

"Lets go inside"

"Ok" whispered Yugi. Bakura opened the door and they were blinded by light.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any rights pertaining yugioh this is purely for fun

CHAPTER 3

Yugi and Bakura were swathed in light and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. When they did they found that they were staring into a small room.

Candles ran along the walls and there was a small bed in the corner and at the other corner there was a small desk, where a man was looking at them thoughtfully.

"Oh my Ra, Bakura that man look exactly like you" gasped Yugi. It was true there was a starling resemblance between Bakura and the man accept the man was obviously older and there was something sinister about him too.

"And you young boy look exactly like Yami our great pharaoh"

"I look like the pharaoh" Yugi thought.

"Who are you what's your name" asked Bakura

"My name is Ryou" replied the man

"Well Ryou what are you doing down here do you live here?"

"Yes I live here and as for what I am doing I am plotting a revolution" answered the man casually.

"What do you mean a revolution" asked Yugi

"I am trying to over throw the pharaoh, he sit on his thrown eating a feast every night while the rest of us have to scrounge for food" said Ryou venomously "Would you young men like to join me in my quest for freedom" he asked curiously.

"I will join you" answered Bakura sounding inspired. Yugi on the other hand was not so sure.

"If I did join you what would I have to do" asked Yugi.

"Well for you I would have you be a spy I would help you become a servant in the palace." Replied Ryou "All you would have to do is tell me what's going on there"

"Come on Yugi you have to do it, it will be the greatest adventure of all time" said Bakura. Yugi looked into his eyes and saw excitement he knew he had to stay with Bakura.

**please review.**


End file.
